


Ashes to Ashes

by irleragon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Song fic, Tiny Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irleragon/pseuds/irleragon
Summary: Crowley finds a Bowie vinyl amongst Aziraphale's collection.





	Ashes to Ashes

"Holy fucking shit, Angel!" Crowley pops his head up from where he was looking through Aziraphale's music collection.

"You have Best of Bowie on vinyl?!" the demon all but screeched out, looking between the angel and said record in his hand. Aziraphale looks up from where he was chopping carrots to see his demon partner holding a record with a man on it, made of different pictures.

"best of bowie" it read in small font, and Aziraphale barely has time to study the vinyl before it’s out of his sight, Crowley gently setting the disk onto the record player, finding the song he wants it to start on, then setting down the needle.

"Y’know, angel, I was one of the reasons Bowie got so popular. During our… adventures.. I introduced him to the occult.”

“Ah, so he’s one of yours then?” Aziraphale asks.

Crowley shakes his head, “Nope. Not yours either. Someone, somewhere, completely different.”

They leave the topic at that as Crowley approaches Aziraphale, holding out his hand. Aziraphale takes his hand and Crowley pulls him closer. “S_till don’t know what I was waitin’ for_,” Aziraphale lays his left hand on the demons hip, his other on his shoulder. Crowley lays his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders (Since he’s so much taller than the angel), and they slowly begin to sway to the music. They smile at each other, swaying around the bookshop, holding each other. “_C-c-c-changes, turn and face the strange_,”

As the chorus kicks up, Crowley and Aziraphale both lean in, meeting in the middle for a soft kiss. It’s not their first kiss by far, but it feels… different. The music gives Crowley an extra energy that he hardly feels, intermingling with Aziraphale radiating happiness. They press slow, soft kisses to each others lips as the music continues, swaying in time with the music.

Crowley pulls away, resting his forehead on Aziraphales, and softly sings along; “_You can change time, but time can’t change me_,”

He really meant “so much time has passed, but my love for you has never changed.”

Aziraphale understood, of course. His feelings for Crowley developed only recently (well, about three thousand years ago,) but he felt the same.

They hardly mind as the track changes, David Bowie softly singing “_Didn't know what time it was and the lights were low_,”

The song conjures a memory of his time with David, and he voices it to Aziraphale.

“You know, he really did believe in the Starman. He never believed me when I said I had made the stars. He believed there was a man out there, living amongst the stars. And that’s where I believe he is now.”

Crowley spoke fondly of Bowie. He wasn’t just a fling; he was a mortal that Crowley loved- not nearly as much as Aziraphale, not by far, but still loved. Aziraphale was there for Crowley when Bowie died. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. When he could cry no more, they lay on the bed together, Crowley’s back to Aziraphale’s chest, Aziraphale holding his demon close.

When David Bowie died, Crowley couldn’t stand to listen to his music. His Bentley played Ashes to Ashes once and Crowley pulled to a screeching halt, tumbling out of the car and vomiting on the side of the road. But now? He associates the music with good memories: dancing with his angel, cooking in the kitchen, the music playing softly as they dozed in their bed.

Crowley had very few things he loved: His Bentley, music, wine… But on top of all, he loved Aziraphale the most. And he finally got to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm implying Bowie was into the occult and that Crowley had a hand in his success. I could see him and Bowie getting along.


End file.
